


are you hitting on me?

by bickz



Series: The 25 Days of Ficmas '18 [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficmas 2018, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi, Puns & Word Play, Season 2, alucard and sypha team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: It's been weeks since Trevor has had any normal human interaction outside of his traveling companions, so when Sypha and Alucard decide to be playful with Trevor, excuse the poor idiot for being a bit out of sorts.





	are you hitting on me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudNineKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/gifts).



> im chugging my way through these prompts! 
> 
> i love these three so much and i wanted to continue this for another 2k words, but for the sake of posting more fics, i decided to keep it brief ((((,:

“You’re cute when you’re quiet.” 

Trevor’s head snaps up to flash Sypha an annoyed frown. “What are you talking about? I’m always cute,” he retorts, feigning offense. 

Sypha rolls her eyes and stands upright, turning away with a shake of her head. “And there you go, ruining it,” she mumbles disappointedly. 

Okay, that’s kinda odd. Sypha isn’t usually the one to instigate Trevor, that role typically falling upon their esteemed Messiah. Maybe the countless hours of pouring over book after book, each in their own confusing language, has messed with Sypha’s brain. Trevor shakes his head and focuses back on the whip in his lap, letting silence fall over him once more as he continues wrapping its handle in a fresh band of leather. 

Trevor has all but forgotten about Sypha’s quip when he hears a shift of hair and clothes before Alucard’s sophisticated lilt interrupts his work, “Hm, you work so diligently and dexterously…and with such a strong grip.”

With an exasperated sigh, Trevor drops the whip and cranes his head up, prepared for another quarrel about their extremely different lineages. He expects to find Alucard perched condescendingly on a bookshelf, like a temperamental cat claiming his territory, but instead the dhampir is crouched right in front of him, so close that they could almost touch; that takes Trevor a bit off guard. He blinks in surprise, the witty response that was right on the tip of his tongue dissolving into nothingness. Alucard is quick to notice Trevor’s hesitation, and he grins, all toothy and smug.

“Yes, Sypha was quite right -- you really are much more handsome when you don’t open that boorish mouth of yours,” Alucard murmurs, so incredibly close. Trevor can’t help glancing down at those lovely lips, unsure if he wants to punch or kiss that smirk right off his face.

In a blink, Trevor snaps himself out of whatever daze he had found himself in and furrows his brow. He sits back, putting a decent distance between himself and Alucard, taking this moment to breathe deeply. What the actual fuck is going on here? When Trevor looks up at Alucard again, he finds Sypha is stood right behind him, arms on her hips and looking rather pleased. The sight of the two of them, looking down at him, something dark in their lidded eyes, it makes Trevor warm under the collar.

“W-wait. Wait, wait,  _ wait _ a fucking second here,” Trevor grumbles with a shake of his head. He brings a hand up to run through his hair, his mind reeling and trying to piece together what’s happening here. Those quips and the looks in their eyes are all too familiar, but Trevor never thought that he’d be experiencing this stirring of lust because of Sypha and Alucard. Not that either of them aren’t attractive in their own right, it’s just that…well, he’s a washed-up drunk and they’re both so beautiful and cultured. 

“Okay, what in the fuck is going on here?” Trevor’s tone comes out more aggressive than he had wanted, but it seems to get the point across, eliciting a look of shock across both Sypha and Alucard’s features. “Are you two…are you  _ hitting on me _ ?”

Sypha is quick to giggle, bringing a hand up to try and stifle her laughter. Alucard just grins and lets out a soft chuckle before replying, “I alway thought you were rather dense, but not as thick as swamp mud.”

“Oh, don’t be so mean,” Sypha scolds, giving Alucard a light pat on the head. She fixes an immensely perplexed Trevor with a sweet smile. “Yes, Trevor, we’re flirting with you. We can see how bored and pent-up you are, so we thought we might play with you.”

A few beats of silence passes while Trevor digests all of what he’s just heard.  _ “Play with you.” _ So, they really are… Well then, this changes some things. The hunter relaxes, letting amusement take over as a hearty chuckle escapes his lips. When he looks at the two again, he’s sporting a devilish grin and a hunger in his eyes. 

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?”


End file.
